Rekindling a Romance
by SlytherinFreake
Summary: COMPLETE! REWRITTEN BEGINNING! Four years after the last time Harry had seen him, he sent a message to the man he looked up to in school. What will happen when he visits? Rated M for later chapters. Slash, HP/SS
1. Reappearences

_A/N: There will be a minor rewrite of this story. Since finishing the prequel, I've gotten a better handle on what I wanted this story to do. There will be a handful of chapters that will be rewritten, or possibly cut._

_I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling._

_This is cannon until chapter 32 in Deathly Hallows. Snape's not dead._

_It is rated M for future chapters, and there will be one chapter with M/M sex. If that's not your thing, don't read this story._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've got an hour until he gets here."

That's all Harry could think when it got to be about 6, Friday night. Severus Snape was coming to see him, after to two of them hadn't spoken to one another in about four years.

The only room that Harry was worried about, other than the kitchen (which was spotless), was the living room. Since he had quit writing his advice column on defense against the dark arts, he had spent countless hours reading through old books he found in Snape's room three and a half years ago. He attempted to fit them onto the three bookshelves in the living room, leaving one random book on the couch.

There were pamphlets and papers strewn about as well as the books, and Harry attempted to put them back into their boxes as he went. He had actually learned quite a bit about the things that Snape enjoyed, and was somewhat excited to have a conversation with the other man.

Suddenly, Harry straightened up with a large collection of papers in his hand. He thought he had heard someone apparate into the kitchen, so he hastily shoved the papers into the first box he found. He hurried to the kitchen, and saw the man he had lost four years ago standing before him.

"Hello, Severus," he said, walking to the stove to start making some tea. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hello, Harry. Tea would be nice, thank you," Severus said, feeling overly out of place. Not four and a half years ago, Harry and himself had shared a number of pleasant meals in this room. He looked around, noticing that things were still in about the same place. His mind drifted to the letter he had received a week ago, but he shook his head clear of the thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, eyeing Severus intently.

"I have never heard you call me Severus before. It came as a shock both in your letter and when you greeted me," Severus said, looking to the younger man.

"Well, after the things that we had shared, it seems only appropriate. You called me Harry," Harry replied, placing the teapot and two mugs on the table. "Does it bother you that I'm calling you that?"

"Not really," Severus said, taking a mug and pouring some tea into it. "Has it ever bothered you that I began calling you Harry?"

"No, Severus," Harry said, taking his own mug and pouring himself tea. "I was surprised at first, but I liked the way it sounded."

"Well, Harry, I think there are a few things that we're going to need to discuss," Snape said, trying his best to slow his heart rate. "Some rather important things."

"Like what, Severus?" Harry asked, his own heart rate accelerating. He knew what Severus was going to bring up.

"Like the fact that it's been four years, and we still only love one another," Severus said, dropping his gaze from Harry's face. "I haven't been able to so much as look at another man without feeling guilty, even after four years."

"I tried dating, and if it got to the second date, I'd end up seeing you in my mind, even though I was with some other guy," Harry said, looking at Snape. "That night I wrote you about, I had probably had between fifteen and twenty drinks, and I had no idea which way was up."

"I know that guy will never bother you again," Severus said, his voice impassioned. "I saw that guy leave the pub with you, and I followed you to his house. I snuck in, and saw him get off of you. I lost all control, and hexed that guy to oblivion."

"There's something I wanted to show you," Harry said, getting up. "Come with me?"

"Sure, Harry," Severus replied, getting up to follow him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N 2: I hope the story makes more sense with the rewrites, because going back to read it, the original plot was horribly confusing._

_Anyway, reviews are appreciated!_

_--kd_


	2. Explinations

Harry led Severus up to the door of his old room. When they reached it, Harry stepped back.

"Go ahead and open that door, Severus," Harry said. "It's probably going to shock you, but just know that it's there."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked, his hand on the doorknob. Harry nodded, and he pushed the door open. He had to shake his head to be sure he was seeing things properly. His bed was still unmade, his wardrobe and dressers were hanging open.

"You never moved anything in this room?" Severus asked, looking back to Harry.

"I borrowed some books from you," Harry said. "I wanted to learn more about potions and the things that you knew. I hope you don't mind."

"That's no problem, Harry," Severus said, stepping into the room. "You mean to say that you kept my room, even after four years of not hearing from me?"

"Of course, Severus," Harry said, stepping up behind him. "I've only loved one man, why remove the reminder of him?"

Severus turned and looked at Harry. He seemed to be in fair shape. His slightly muscular build was still there, though his face was thinner. His hair was still wild, especially at the length Harry had it cut to now. His eyes were the deep, sultry green that Severus remembered from the nights in Harry's bedroom.

When Severus turned to him, Harry took the opportunity to look at him. He noticed that Severus seemed to have lost a lot of weight and his clothes seemed to hang off of him. His hair was longer than it had been in the past. His face was a lot thinner than Harry remembered it being. Severus' eyes seemed to be gaining back some of the light that Harry remembered.

"Harry," Severus said, stepping over to the younger man, and placing his hands on Harry's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, Severus," Harry said, slowly tightening his arms around Severus' waist. He got close enough to the other man to rest his head against Severus' chest. As soon as he placed his head, he could hear Severus' heart hammering. Severus' arms then wound themselves around Harry, holding the younger man to him. After staying like that for a few minutes, Harry pulled away and looked at Severus.

"Did you ever find the envelope I left on my pillow?" Severus asked, looking at Harry.

"You left an envelope?" Harry asked, looking at the bed. Sure enough, there was an envelope on the pillow.

"Yeah, I left you a letter," Severus said, reaching over to grab it. He pocketed it, and looked back to Harry.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, want to make some dinner?" Harry asked.

"Sure, sounds great," Severus said, offering his hand to Harry. Harry gladly took Severus' hand in his, and they walked down to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two men made their way to the kitchen, talking of random things.

"Did you know that I wrote a column in some magazine for a few years?" Harry asked, upon reaching the kitchen. "I used a random name that I made up, hoping to hide my notoriety and things."

"I do believe I remember seeing the name Tobias Evans in a magazine I have a subscription to," Severus answered, taking a seat at the table once more. "I wondered who that was, seeing as I had been an avid reader of that magazine, and did not recognize the name."

"Yes," Harry said, moving about the kitchen, preparing a meal. "That was me. I hadn't realized it until a few months into my job, but I combined your father's and my mother's names."

"That you did," Severus said, pouring himself some tea. "Your column was very interesting."

"Thank you," Harry replied, looking for something in a cupboard. He found what he was looking for and sprinkled a bit on the food in the sauté pan. He smiled as he watched the food in the pan. Severus began to wonder what Harry was cooking. After a few more minutes, Harry started to plate the food.

"Here we go," Harry said, setting a plate in front of Severus. He then sat across from Severus with his plate.

"This looks delicious, Harry," Severus said, beginning to eat. "And it tastes incredible!"

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said, his eyes twinkling like they had so many years ago. He dug into his food, and soon the only noises were silverware on the plates.

"Harry, it's getting somewhat late, and I feel the need to get back to my house," Severus said, after finishing his second helping of dinner. "I will return as soon as possible, though. I promise you."

"Alright, let me walk you to the door," Harry said, getting up from his seat.

"I'll see you soon, Harry," Severus said, slipping his cloak on.

"Good night, Severus," Harry said, before giving the older man a hug. Severus let his grip linger for a bit, not really wanting to leave the younger man.

"Good night, Harry," Severus said. He then walked out the door, and apparated to his house in Spinner's End.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: So, this is the last major rewritten portion of the story. The rest will be some minor changes in scenes, and one chapter has been completely dropped._

_Anyway, thanks for sticking with me._

_--kd_


	3. Discovery

The next morning, Harry awoke to the sounds of movement in the room above his. He thought that someone had broken in. He laid there, his body tense, waiting for a sound of someone trying to leave. He then remembered the previous night, and what Severus had promised him. When he realized who could have been in the house, he jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of lounge pants, and raced up the stairs.

"Severus! You're back!" Harry said, happily, as he burst through the door. He ran over to the older man and threw his arms around him. Severus chuckled and hugged the younger man in return.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus said, releasing Harry and continuing to put his things away. He didn't notice that Harry was watching him until he glanced over and saw him leaning against the doorframe in just lounge pants. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked, as he tore his eyes away from Harry.

"I slept alright. Better than I have in a few years now," Harry replied, stretching and yawning. He caught Severus staring at his bare chest and smirked to himself. "How come you came back already?"

"I felt like leaving you alone longer than necessary would be a bad decision," Severus replied, his eyes roaming the bare chest before him. When Harry stretched, the muscles pulled taut, showing every curve that much better. He had known that he was attracted to the man in front of him, but he had never realized how deep that went.

"And how long would have been too long?" Harry asked, smiling as his eyes glittering like they had last night. Severus visibly trembled before catching himself and looking away from Harry.

"I'd say any amount of time away from this house would be too long, Harry," Severus said, setting the last item in place. "The only true friend I have ever had not being in an area where I could easily talk to him for any amount of time would be horrible." He looked at Harry, and slowly began walking over to him.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, amusement in his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest, causing his upper arms to flex. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I did not sleep. I spent all of my time going through my belongings and packing," Severus said as he stepped up to Harry. "I had too many thoughts running through my head about a certain dark haired man and what I'd sincerely like to show him." He slowly placed his hands on Harry's waist, drawing them together. Harry smiled and reached up to slowly place his arms around Severus' neck. When Harry was flush to Severus' body, the two stood in that position for a while, just enjoying the closeness and feelings between them.

"I'm starved," Harry said, slowly pulling away from the other man. "Let's go grab some breakfast."

"Sounds good," Severus replied, a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Harry and Severus had eaten breakfast, and Harry quickly dressed, the two men sat in the living room.

"What did you do with yourself for four years, Severus?" Harry asked.

"I spent the majority of it fighting the urge to come back here. I did not wish to show the weakness I had been afraid of showing for so long," Severus said, his eyes going to his lap. "I did not want to burden you further, and I feared my return would not be well accepted." Harry lifted Severus' chin gently, causing their eyes to meet.

"I wouldn't have minded you coming back, Severus," Harry said, gently. "In fact, I would have welcomed you with open arms and a smile on my face. I wanted nothing more than to have you around. If I hadn't, I would probably have left you in the shack." Severus' eyes closed, and Harry let his hand fall away from Severus' chin.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus said, quietly. He lifted his head, and opened his eyes to see Harry staring at a small burn in his carpeting.

"Severus, I lost everything after the war. The Weasley's blamed me for Fred's, Remus', and Tonks' deaths, as well as the numerous others who gave their lives fighting Voldemort. Hermione sided with Ron because they were together, and Ginny never so much as looked at me. I had already lost Sirius in my fifth year, and now the only family I had ever had turned their backs on me. I lost my three best friends because I was trying to make sure he would be dead. The only thing I still had was notoriety that I didn't want. The Ministry insisted that I work with them to show the wizarding community that everything was truly safe," Harry explained, his voice low and even.

"I gave up when you left this house four years ago. I stopped going to work, I stopped leaving to buy anything, and I stopped caring about anything but myself. Little did I know, there was still a place for you in my mind. For about six months, I found myself standing outside your door, looking at the things strewn about your room. I eventually closed the door to your room so I wouldn't stand there for hours, wondering what I had done wrong," he explained, his voice still even, though his hands were wringing together. "After that six months, I decided that I would only do what made me happy, and so I did those things. I started going to bars and getting stupidly drunk. I always regretted those nights, because I'd wake up a couple hours after and cry," he continued, his voice shaking towards the end of the speech. His hands were clasped together, and there were tears dripping from his eyelashes.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Severus said, slowly moving to kneel in front of him. "Harry, please, let me in. I promise that I will never hurt you again. Please, trust me, Harry. I will do anything for you."

"I'm afraid, Severus. I'm afraid that you'll leave me when I need you most, just like everyone from school," Harry said, looking up at the man in front of him, his eyes lost. "I can't lose anything any longer. I can't be alone again," he continued, pulling the sleeves of his shirt up just enough to show the small scars along his forearms.

"Harry, why did you harm yourself?" Severus said, suddenly worried. He hadn't noticed the scars in his room before.

"I had nothing to stop me. Everyone left, and I was unhappy," Harry said, looking at the burn in his carpet again. "It was the only thing that ever dulled the pain long enough for me to think."

"Harry, why? Why did you even think that? All you had to do was write. I'd have come back," Severus said, his voice thick with worry.

"I thought that you were going forever, Severus," Harry said. "You left, just like everyone else. I was alone."

"I'm so sorry," Severus said, gently placing his hands on Harry's face. "I am so, so, so sorry."

Slowly, he moved closer to Harry. Harry just looked at him, his face helpless. Severus pressed his lips to Harry's in an attempt to show how much he cared about the other man. Harry was unresponsive for a short time, and eventually began to kiss Severus back. The two kissed for a bit, until Severus slowly trailed kisses down Harry's jaw line and to his neck. Harry's eyes closed, and his hands went to Severus' shoulders. Severus continued kissing Harry's neck, gently biting occasionally. Harry gasped at the bites, and Severus slowly moved away from Harry.

"I am so sorry, Harry," Severus said, gently taking Harry's hands from his shoulders and holding them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: So, there's a lot of angst in this chapter, but I needed it to be able to progress the story._

_Enjoy!_

_--kd_

_(PS - You know you want to hit that green button down there. You know you want to!!)_


	4. Confrontation

Some two weeks later, Harry and Severus were walking through Diagon Alley.

"Where else did you need to go?" Harry asked, stopping in front of a random shop.

"I needed to run over to the apothecary to grab some potion ingredients," Severus said, glancing around. "You don't need to come along. If you'd like, we can meet at Flourish and Blotts in a half hour."

"Alright, Severus. I'll meet you there," Harry said, smiling to the man next to him.

"Behave," Severus said, chuckling. He then went in the direction of the apothecary, leaving Harry to wander around.

Harry began walking towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. He needed new gloves and some broom care products. When he entered the shop, he wanted to leave instantly. Over everyone else's heads, he saw the red hair of his ex-family's youngest son, Ronald Weasley. He found the items he needed and paid for them as quickly as he could manage. However, he wasn't quick enough. Just before he got out of the shop, he heard, "Hey! Harry, wait up!"

"Shit," Harry muttered, exiting the shop, and standing just outside. He waited for Ron to come out.

"You look like you're doing well," Ron said, finding Harry after he left the shop.

"I'm doing better now that I have someone who actually cares about me," Harry spat at him.

"What are you talking about? You disappeared after the war," Ron said, looking thoroughly confused.

"Disappeared? Are you fucking serious, Ron?" Harry asked, his anger flaring dangerously. "I was the fucking Ministry poster boy for over a year! How could I disappear when the Ministry wouldn't fucking let me?"

"Harry, you never contacted us," Ron said, slowly starting to back away. "The least you could have done was write."

"Your mother told me that I was responsible for Fred's death. Your sister ignored me after we left Hogwarts. You shunned me in front of everyone. And you think I SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN?" Harry said, his anger besting him. He didn't begin to calm down until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "You go home, and tell your family that I'm done with them. Tell Ginny she gave up the best thing she ever had. Tell your mom that I wish I had never befriended you."

"Harry, what the hell are you saying? You're disowning us?" Ron said, eyeing the person at Harry's shoulder.

"Your family disowned me, Ron," Harry said. "Your family turned it's back on me when Fred died."

"I can't speak for them all, but I never turned on you, Harry. I was just lost and scared when my brother died. I know you didn't disappear, but you never came 'round anymore. You became a ghost," Ron said, looking away from Harry's intense gaze.

"You make the choice, here and now, Ron," Harry said. "Either be my friend again and tell your family, or you can walk away right now, and pretend this never happened."

"Harry, I can't do either of those. Now that I know you're still around, I'm going to want to talk, but I can't tell my family. My parents are still bitter over the fact that Fred died for you," Ron said.

"Harry, I believe you should give Ronald some time to think about his options," Severus said, his hand tightening a bit on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked to him, his face alight with anger.

"Fine. Ron, three weeks. Think about what you want. Then you owl me," Harry said, his anger ebbing away from him slowly. "That's all you have."

"Okay, Harry," Ron said, then walked away. Harry watched him go, not a single emotion on his face other than anger.

"We should get back to Grimmauld, Harry," Severus said after Ron had walked out of sight.

He gently steered Harry back to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering, Harry saw another familiar person. He wanted nothing more than to just leave the pub, and get back to his house, but Severus insisted on grabbing an early dinner.

"Harry, is that really you?" a familiar voice asked from behind him, as he attempted to focus on his food.

"Yes, it's really me," Harry said, turning around to face Hermione.

"Oh my god, it really is you!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. Harry awkwardly hugged her back.

"Yes, Hermione, it's me. Please let go," Harry said, looking at Severus uncomfortably. Severus responded by intently studying his soup.

"Oh, sorry, Harry. I'm just so happy to see you," Hermione said, wiping her tears away. She sat at the table with the two men.

"It's really nice to see you too, Hermione. I saw Ron not too long ago as well," Harry said, attempting to make small talk.

"Oh, really? I haven't seen him or the other Weasley's in years," she replied absently. "Ron and I broke up about a year after the war, and I went to school to be a Healer, and now I live in a flat not too far from Grimmauld."

"That's too bad. You and Ron made a cute couple," Harry said. "But it's great to hear that you followed your dreams."

"Well, he completely sided with his family, and I thought that was completely unfair," she said, looking to Harry. "You never asked anyone to fight for you."

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said, respect flowing through him. "You're the first person who's said that, other than myself."

"Harry, I really wish you wouldn't have hidden away in Grimmauld when you got tired of everything. I wish I would have known you were still around," Hermione said, looking somewhat hurt. "I had no where to go when I left Ron. I had to get a cheap apartment above a bookstore. I had to work for two years while I was going to school. I lost everything, just like you did."

"Hermione, I am so sorry," Harry said, looking at her. "You could have written me or floo-ed to Grimmauld. I would have listened to you."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I need to go. I'll write you sometime," Hermione said, getting up. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Hermione," Harry said, watching her go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Harry and Severus had returned to Grimmauld Place, the two men sat in the living room talking. They chatted about things that had happened during the four years they had spent apart.

"I know I saw you at a couple of the pubs I went to," Harry said, bringing that up again. "I was so scared to talk to you, though."

"You had no reason to be scared, Harry," Severus said. Harry had slowly moved to be in Severus' lap.

He slowly pressed his lips to Severus' and placed his hand on the other man's cheek. Slowly, the kiss deepened as Severus opened his lips to allow Harry entrance. Harry's tongue moved into Severus' mouth, earning a rarely uttered moan. The two passionately made out as their hands roamed the other's upper body. Harry moved himself to straddle Severus as the kiss continued. Severus' hands found Harry's and held them as he slowly pulled away from the kiss to trail light kisses along Harry's jaw line to his neck. Harry gasped in surprise, and bared the side of his neck Severus was assaulting. The kisses turned to occasional bites and sucks, as Severus felt more and more daring. The escalation in the treatment of his neck, Harry started to feel something stir below his belt, and placed his hands on Severus' shoulders.

"God, Sev, that feels amazing, but if you don't stop soon, I'm not going to be able to let you," Harry said, amidst gasps and moans. "I want the first time to be special, and not tainted by a fit of mine."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Severus asked, placing one more gentle bite on Harry's neck before looking into his eyes.

"I'm positive, Sev," Harry said, looking back into the dark eyes before him. "We can't rush ourselves."

"Does that mean we're...?" Severus said, a hopeful spark in his eye.

"Yes, we're together, Sev," Harry said, placing a light kiss on the other man's lips. He could feel Severus' smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Well, this one is quite long, but there was a lot of story development in there._

_The story is going to turn into a lighter direction._

_I hope you're enjoying my story._

_--kd_


	5. Finding Us

Harry rolled over in his bed, his arm hitting something solid. He cracked an eye, and saw Severus sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled as he sat up, watching the other man's chest rise and fall rhythmically as he continued to sleep.

"_He looks so peaceful like this,_" Harry mused, smiling slightly. "_He's so handsome._" He carefully reached out and ran a finger along Severus' jaw line.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus said, opening one eye slightly. He smiled to the other man as he sat up.

"Morning, Sev," Harry said, smiling. He laid back down, his hands behind his head. There was a relaxed smile on his face, and his posture indicated the same. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well," he replied, looking to the young man next to him. He smiled at the fact that Harry was so relaxed, and could barely recall the last time he had seen Harry this way. "How about you, Harry?"

"I slept amazingly," he replied, the smile still on his face. "Last time I remember sleeping this well was about four and a half years ago."

"Really? Four and a half years ago when we were originally a couple?" Severus asked, a slight sinking feeling starting to hit his stomach.

"Yeah, back then," Harry said, his eyes glossing over a bit. "Back when things weren't so complicated. When we were able to show everything without fear of rejection."

"Why did you never open the letter I left you?" Severus asked, reaching over to the bedside table to grab it. "I left something rather important in there."

"I just didn't want the realization that you left to hit home harder than it had. I was already more alone than ever, I didn't want it to be amplified any more," Harry said, taking the envelope from the older man. He tore it open and a small object fell onto the bed. Severus picked it up and looked at it.

"I had bought this for you, as a reminder that you would never be truly alone," he said, looking at his palm. "But it wouldn't have worked if you hadn't found it."

"Severus, that ring is amazing," Harry said, feeling ashamed now. "I'm sorry I never found it."

"It's alright," Severus said, taking Harry's hand gently. He slowly slid the ring onto Harry's finger and said, "You have it now, and that's all that matters."

Harry took a moment to study his new ring. It was a simple band, made from silver. There were two stones placed in the band, one green and one red. Harry took the ring off, and looked inside the band. Inside, there was an inscription, which read "_We are forever one._"

"Severus, this is so amazing," Harry said, his eyes tearing up. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, Harry," Severus said, taking him into his arms. Harry slid his arms around him, and they sat in bed, holding each other.

"I can't believe that I ever left you," Severus said, a few moments later. He tightened his arms around Harry, and held him close.

"Please, Severus, let's make this about now," Harry said, placing a soft kiss on his neck. "We're together now, and let's enjoy it."

"Alright," Severus replied, slowly moving to lay back. "You and I. That's all we need."

"I agree," Harry said, slowly moving to hold himself above Severus. He smiled as he slowly moved his head lower. Severus brought his head up some, and closed the distance between his lips and Harry's.

The kiss started out being soft, careful, and loving. Harry slowly allowed himself to be pulled flush against Severus, and after he laid down, he slipped his arms around Severus' neck. Severus began nipping at Harry's lips, and Harry allowed him to slide his tongue inside. The two battled for dominance, with Severus taking the upper hand.

Harry slid his arms from around Severus' neck, slowly moving to find his hands. Their fingers intertwined, and Harry slowly moved Severus' hands above his head, effectively pinning him down. He slowly started to trail kisses to Severus' neck, making the other man moan quietly. Harry smiled at the sounds he was hearing, so he chose a spot on the neck before him, and started sucking in earnest.

Severus realized what Harry was doing and tried to move his hands. In response, Harry's arms stayed put, not allowing Severus an inch. Harry continued, and after a moment, he pulled back to admire his work. There was now a large, dark hickey on Severus' neck.

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" Severus asked, looking at Harry.

"I just wanted to mark you as mine," Harry replied, simply. He kept his hold on Severus' arms, despite the struggling that Harry felt. "Would you like to return the favor?" he asked, smirking.

"Would you please release my arms?" Severus said. As soon as he finished, Harry released his hands, allowing Severus to flip them over.

He quickly found Harry's lips, and they started another tongue dominance war. This time, Harry took the upper hand, and slowly moved his hands down Severus' body. Severus started slightly pulling away, his lips gently traveling down Harry's throat, nipping occasionally. He heard a soft moan from Harry as he hit a specific spot on Harry's neck. He smirked to himself and started gently sucking on that spot. He could feel Harry twitch beneath him, as he sucked on the most sensitive part of Harry's neck.

"God, Sev, this is torture," Harry said breathlessly. "But God, it feels so good..."

Severus smiled to the words he heard as he continued sucking on Harry's neck, attempting to prolong the pleasure for the man below him. He stopped a moment later, and pulled away from Harry. He smiled as he saw the large, dark mark on Harry's neck.

"If I didn't love you, I'd kick your ass for that," Harry said, playfully. "But I guess payback is a bitch, huh?"

"Of course," Severus replied, leaning down to kiss Harry again. Harry eagerly opened his mouth to Severus, and wrapped his arms around the older man. The two kissed for a long while, both men beginning to feel the physical effects of the morning.

Harry slowly pulled away from Severus and looked into his eyes. His eyes showed a side of himself that only one person had seen before. Severus looked completely comfortable, and his eyes bared his very soul.

"What do you say we go get some lunch?" Harry asked, after glancing at the clock on the bedside table. Severus looked over at the clock and his eyes widened.

"It's already that late?" he asked, sounding rather surprised.

"That it is, Sev," Harry replied, chuckling a bit. "Shall we make a date of it?"

"Sounds very good," Severus said, smiling at the thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter is going to be really long, and the last one was longer than the others._

_So, this is where you finally get a glimpse into the new beginnings between Harry and Snape._

_--kd_


	6. Understanding

Harry waited in the living room for Severus after he had quickly showered and dressed. He was wearing a red silk dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He was just tying his boots as he heard Severus enter the room. He looked up to see him in a green silk shirt and black slacks. Harry smirked as he glanced to his left hand. His and Severus' shirts matched the stones on his ring almost perfectly.

"Where did you want to go?" Harry asked, straightening himself up.

"I heard about this diner just down the street. We could check that out," Severus said, slipping into his loafers. He noticed that Harry's hickey was visible over the collar of his shirt, and he seemed to be proud of it.

"Let's get going. I'm starved!" Harry said, tossing Severus his jacket as he grabbed his own and slipped it on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About twenty minutes later, the men had ordered their meals and were making small talk at their table.

"So, how did you manage to hold everything together five years ago?" Severus asked, gently taking Harry's hand.

"I had someone at home who I trusted, and I knew that I could talk to them about anything," Harry replied, smiling to the other man.

"Here's your food, sirs," the waiter said, setting the plates in front of each man.

"Thank you," Harry and Severus replied in unison.

The two men ate in a comfortable silence for a short while. Harry set his fork down after a few moments, and he looked at Severus.

"Would you have come back if I hadn't written to you?" he asked, suddenly. Severus looked taken aback at the question.

"I probably would have returned eventually, though probably not as soon," he replied, looking at his fish intently. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, that's all," Harry said, taking Severus' free hand. He gently squeezed the other man's hand. "I just wondered that for a while."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus said, setting his fork down. "I never should have left."

"Sev, please, look at me," Harry said, looking at Severus. He waited until Severus' eyes met his. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too, Harry," Severus said, his eyes tearing up at the confession.

"Can I get you anything else, sirs?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, could we get two to-go boxes, please?" Harry asked, smiling to the man.

"Yes, sir," the waiter replied, smiling. "I'll return with them shortly."

"Thank you," Harry said, then turned back to Severus.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Harry," Severus said, quietly.

"Well, let's never find out," Harry said, a smile on his face. The waiter brought both the boxes and the bill. Harry and Severus put their left over food in the boxes, and Harry paid the bill.

The two men walked hand-in-hand out of the restaurant. After about ten yards, they heard someone muttering in front of a near-by store. Harry instantly recognized the voice, but he ignored it. Severus didn't recognize the voice, so he also ignored it.

"So this is what Ginny walked away from?" a woman said, walking towards the two men. "A fag?"

"Excuse me?" Severus said, turning to face the redheaded woman. He instantly recognized her as the Weasley mother. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to my boyfriend as a fag, ma'am."

"What's it to you?" Molly said, angrily. "You didn't lose a son and two friends at the hand of him."

"He never asked anyone to fight for him, Molly," Severus said. Harry made to turn around at the mention of the name, but Severus planted a hand on Harry's shoulder, preventing it. "It would serve you well to realize this. Your youngest son was made aware of this fact when his fiancé left him, was he not?"

"How dare you talk about my son like that!" she exclaimed.

"I speak nothing but the truth, Molly," he said, calmly. He tightened the hand on Harry's shoulder a bit, keeping him from turning around right now. "If you care to learn about the crap you believe, you'll be much better off."

"Why are you sheltering Harry from everything? Where has he been for the last five years?" she asked, incredulously.

"I only know where he was the first year of these last five, as well as you," he said, releasing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "After that, I lost track of him, just like everyone else."

"Sure you did. For all we know, you've been torturing him in your basement," she said, whipping her wand out of her bag.

"With all of these witnesses around, are you serious?" Severus asked, amused. "You haven't changed at all."

"Molly, leave us alone," Harry said, turning to face her. "Get out of here."

"Why should I listen to a rat like you?" Molly asked, holding herself with a dignity she had all but lost.

"Because I know the truth of what happened, and you do not," he responded, calmly. "I never asked your family to fight for me. I never asked Remus and Tonks to abandon their son to protect me. I never wanted anyone to get hurt or killed because of me. Now that it's all happened, I have to live with the knowledge that the people who died that night died to protect me, whether I wanted them to or not."

"Sure, you say that now," she started, before getting cut off by a cold glare from the young man she once called her son.

"Shut up, and get the hell away from me," Harry said, coldly. "You disowned me the night I needed you most, now get the hell away from us."

"Fine, you little piece of trash," she replied, as she started to turn away.

"Oh, and when you attempt to accuse someone of things that you know they didn't do, be sure to check your facts first," Severus said. "Not only did you make yourself look like a fool, you embarrassed everyone who fought on your side."

"Why, why, why you bastard!" Molly wailed. She then turned on her heel and stomped away from the two men.

"That was interesting," Severus chuckled, as he turned back to Harry. "Now, where were we?"

Harry took his hand, and the two started walking back to Grimmauld place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been home for a while and had sat talking about random things. The food lay on a table, forgotten.

Severus got up and kneeled in front of Harry, looking into his eyes.

"I want to show you something that I've only showed one person," he said, as he started to undo the buttons of Harry's shirt as he kissed him softly. After he got it open, he trailed kisses along Harry's neck, sucking gently on the hickey as he passed. He eventually reached Harry's chest, and he littered it with soft kisses. His hands found themselves running along Harry's sides, making the man tremble with pleasure.

"God, Sev," Harry gasped, as he felt hands run along his sides. Severus was ravishing his bare chest with light kisses and nips. Between moans, he said, "That feels fucking incredible."

Severus smirked at the remark from the man on the couch in front of him. With that, he slowly ceased his actions and rose to look at Harry.

"Did it now? I couldn't tell you enjoyed it," Severus said, a smile playing at his lips. After he said this, he ran a lone hand over Harry's lap, stopping over the tent in his jeans.

"God, I had no idea you could be this gentle," Harry said, gasping. He sat forward and gently pulling Severus to him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and Severus' hands found their way to gently trail fingertips along Harry's still bare chest. Harry moaned into the kiss from both stimuli. Harry eventually got Severus to sit on the couch again as he moved to take Severus' place.

"I want to show you how wonderful that felt," Harry said, a mischievous look in his eye.

"God, Harry, stop teasing me," Severus said, eyeing Harry with a similar glint in his eyes.

He started to unbutton Severus' shirt and slowly kissed each revealed area. Severus put his head on the back of the couch and exhaled slowly. As Harry's kisses got lower, the longer each exhale lasted. That was until Harry kissed just above his belt. As soon as Harry's lips hit skin, Severus let out a low moan. Harry smirked at this, and placed another kiss just to the left of the first. Again, Severus moaned long and low. Feeling daring, Harry ran a hand over the tent in Severus' slacks, and he was not disappointed. As soon as his hand hit the fabric, Severus let out a series of moans, ranging from long and low to higher and faster.

"God, Harry," Severus exhaled. "That is incredible."

"I know, Sev," Harry said, as he slowly kissed back up the body in front of him. "How about we hit the bedroom?" he asked, a spark in his eye.

"Definitely," Severus said, getting up and holding his hand to Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: So, you know that green button? Hit it! All critism is welcome!_

_A/N 2: Thanks for all the reviews guys._

_I know this seems to be a crazy, rushed, whirlwind of a story, but I tend to make stuff centric on a couple main characters. Yes, parts of it are rushed, but I never actually sit down and say "I'm going to do the plot this way, and this thing won't happen until that chapter." I just kind of let things flow, and if it works to my eyes, I use it._

_I'm planning that there will be at least one sequel, but who knows. I may be able to tie everything up._

_I've got about three quarters of this story done. I just haven't been posting it all at once._

_Again, thank you guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate it._

_--kd_


	7. Intensity

_A/N: This chapter is centric on a slash sex scene. If it's not your thing, don't read it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Severus fell onto the bed, locked together in a passionate kiss. Hands roamed bodies, articles of clothing were sent flying, and moans were exchanged. Soon, both men were down to their boxers and lying next to each other.

"God, Sev, I've never felt this way before," Harry said, looking to the man next to him. His eyes roamed over the pale, smooth skin. The only imperfection he could see was the bite mark on Severus' left shoulder, from the snake five years ago. He reached over with one hand and lightly ran his fingertips over the other man's chest and arm.

"Me either, Harry," Severus said, inhaling deeply at the light touches on his skin. "And I had never expected to feel this way with another man."

"You know, that's a good point," Harry said, rolling onto his side, his fingers still lightly tracing Severus' muscles. "I thought it was the best it could be with Ginny. You've blown that away, Sev."

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, rolling to face him. He let one hand stray to Harry's body, tracing muscles lightly and roaming the tanned, smooth skin. He noticed, despite the fact that he hadn't flown in four years, that Harry was still quite well developed. This suddenly made him self-conscious of the fact that he was quite skinny.

"I love you, Sev," Harry said, his eyes proving the point. There was an intense fire of passion and love in Harry's emerald eyes.

"I love you, too, Harry," Severus replied, his own ebony eyes showing a similar look to Harry's.

Slowly, Harry moved Severus to lie on his back, and get on all fours above him. He locked eyes with Severus for a moment, before his head dipped to kiss the other man's neck. He could feel Severus' pulse quicken as he kissed his neck, and he smiled to himself as he gently sucked a couple times on the hickey he put there earlier. He slowly continued to kiss along Severus' collarbone, drawing a deep moan from the man.

"How are we feeling?" Harry asked, lifting his head away from Severus' neck just enough to make words properly. Severus responded with a moan instantly as he felt Harry's breath on his skin.

"God, Harry, if you're going to stop, roll over, so I can torture you," Severus replied, looking at him.

"What makes you think I'm done?" Harry smirked before returning to his assault on Severus' body.

"God," was all Severus could manage before he succumbed to Harry's ministrations. Harry slowly kissed along Severus' body, stopping to circle each nipple with his tongue a few times before softly biting them. These actions drew gasps from Severus, as Harry continued. He kissed down one side of his stomach, and up the other, before kissing down the center, and stopping just above Severus' boxers.

"Wait, Harry," Severus squeaked out. "I want to return the favor, before we get any further." Harry sat back on his knees and intently looked at Severus.

"Then put me where you want me, and I'll let you have your way with me," Harry said, and was roughly tossed onto the bed when he finished. Severus got above him, and he started to kiss Harry's neck.

"I'm going to make you beg me for more, Harry," Severus said in a husky voice. He kissed one side of Harry's neck, across his collarbone, and then kissed the other side. When he reached the hickey he had so carefully put there earlier, he latched on and sucked a few times more. This drew a low moan from the younger man, and Severus was happy to hear this.

"God, Sev, that feels incredible," Harry gasped between moans. Severus smirked and planted soft bites along Harry's collarbone. Harry moved slightly below him, and slowly, Severus placed more kisses along Harry's chest. He reached a nipple, and slowly repeated the process Harry had done to him, a few circles of the tongue and a soft bite. He heard a gasp followed by a moan each time, and he smiled to himself as he continued down Harry's body. His hands started to draw small circles on Harry's skin as he kissed lower and lower. He could feel Harry begin to tremble with pleasure, and this only made him want the other man that much more.

"Severus," Harry said, slowly pushing Severus' head further down his own body. His boxers had a large tent in them, and it was beginning to ache.

Severus was a bit shocked at Harry's straightforward actions, but he was more than happy to act on them. He slowly made his way to the tent in Harry's boxers and gently grasped the erection through the cloth. Harry gasped loudly, and Severus began gently pumping his fist. He could feel his own cock start to twitch, so he slid his body up the bed to Harry's side, and kissed the younger man. Harry returned the kiss with blazing passion as Severus directed one of Harry's hands to his own throbbing erection. Harry grasped it gently, and started pumping his fist in time with Severus'.

Soon, both men slid the other's boxers off and threw them across the room. The kiss got more passionate as the fists began moving faster. After a few minutes, the kiss ended and the men threw their heads back as, simultaneously, both men exploded in the other's hand with long moans.

"Harry," Severus said, panting from the intense orgasm he had at the other man's hand.

"Sev," Harry said, his eyes closing and his breathing quickening.

"Damn, that was intense," Severus said, bringing his hand away from Harry's cock.

"It really was," Harry said. "Best hand job of my life." He smiled contentedly at Severus as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He slowly pulled his hand away from Severus' cock, feeling that it was quickly hardening again.

"Maybe we should get some rest?" Severus asked, already knowing Harry's answer.

"How about no," Harry said, eyeing the rapidly hardening cock in front of him. He slowly moved himself down to Severus' lap. He gently stroked the flesh before he licked the head a couple times, drawing ragged moans from Severus. He continued to stroke the flesh gently, his tongue also making it's way up and down. He could hear moans from above him, but all he was focused on was the throbbing cock in front of him. He lowered his hand to the root, and glanced up at Severus' face before slowly taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh shit," Severus gasped, feeling the warm, wet heat engulf his cock head. He felt Harry start to bob his head slightly, taking a bit more with each downward push. He focused intently on not letting his hips move, despite the fact that he was incredibly turned on, and he found it very hard to fight.

"Harry, God, that feels incredible...." Severus gasped out as he felt the rush coming. "Oh Harry..." was all the warning he got before Severus started to fill his mouth. Harry swallowed like a madman, not letting any of the liquid escape his mouth. After a minute or so, Severus' cock stopped spurting, and Harry licked him clean before moving up to lie next to him.

"How was that?" Harry asked, looking at Severus. He was answered with a passionate kiss. Harry entered his mouth, and he could taste his salty sweetness on Harry's lips and tongue. After a minute, Severus pulled back, and lightly pushed Harry to lie on his back.

"I'll show you how it felt. How about that?" Severus asked, slowly moving himself down the bed. His hand found Harry's cock first, stroking it gently a couple times. He watched as Harry's eyes closed and he inhaled deeply, letting out a long moan. Severus smirked as he leaned down to kiss the head a couple times. He watched Harry as he slowly took the head into his mouth, his tongue rubbing the underside gently.

"My god, Severus..." Harry gasped, his senses going crazy. He fought the urge to pump his hips with all his might, trying not to do anything on his own. Severus slowly started to take more of Harry into his mouth, causing the other man to moan loudly. As he took more into his mouth, his tongue worked the underside skillfully.

"This feels so fucking good," Harry moaned, his hips jerking up once. Severus started sucking in earnest, and was rewarded when he heard "Oh fuck!" from Harry.

He started swallowing as soon as the first spurt hit his mouth. Each successive spurt came more quickly than the last, but he swallowed every drop. When Harry's cock stopped spurting, Severus licked it clean. He could hear Harry panting heavily as he moved back up to lay next to him.

"How'd I do?" Severus asked, and was quickly answered with a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues danced, hands roamed, moans escaped, and love was shared. Harry and Severus both enjoyed the mingled taste of themselves on both their tongues.

"That was the fucking best blowjob I have ever received," Harry said, shortly after ending the kiss.

"I can say the same thing," Severus said, smiling. "And most likely the best I've ever given."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, sliding closer to his lover. "I'm tired," he yawned, cuddling up to Severus.

"Me too," Severus said, slipping an arm around Harry. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Sev," Harry said, kissing the other man's neck softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: Well, in all honesty, this chapter turned out better than I expected._

_This was the first time I've written anything like this; so if there are any problems, let me know so I can fix it._

_--kd_

_PS -- Review? A few more before the next chapter gets added._


	8. New Beginnings

The next morning, Harry woke up to a gentle hand running along his back. He smiled to himself, and cuddled against the man next to him. He hadn't opened his eyes, so Severus hadn't noticed he was awake.

"You are so perfect, Harry," Severus mumbled against Harry's hair. "I should never have let you go." His hand continued the slow strokes up and down his lover's bare back as he laid there, holding him.

"You're perfect, too, Sev," Harry muttered, so as to sound as if he was still asleep. Severus looked to the other man with a large smile on his face. He kissed Harry's head and laid his head on the pillows, looking completely happy and content.

With measured movement, Harry let his hand wander down Severus' torso, lightly brushing against his cock. When he was rewarded with a slight moan, Harry grasped the flesh gently and started to move his hand up and down. He was delighted to hear the soft moans and mumblings from Severus.

"God, that feels incredible," Severus said, between soft moans. Harry smiled to himself, and he continued to move his hand slowly. He could feel his hand moving more easily, so he slowly lifted his head from Severus' shoulder and kissed the other man softly.

Severus responded in a very enthusiastic manner, and Harry slowly guided one of Severus' hands down his body. The other man quickly started to draw small circles on Harry's stomach as he allowed his hand to move further down. He could feel Harry's tongue trying to get into his mouth, but he kept it shut still. His hand found its target, and gently grasped the flesh, his thumb rubbing the head gently.

"Severus," Harry gasped, his hand slowing on Severus' length, his thumb rubbing the underside lightly.

"Harry," Severus moaned, his hand starting to pump Harry's cock.

The two continued the hand movement, and Harry slowly moved over to kiss Severus again. Severus opened his mouth to Harry's tongue, and the two quickened their hands on the other's cock. The kiss continued to grow in passion as the two men neared their climaxes. Harry was the first to explode into Severus' hand, but he didn't stop his hand until he felt Severus explode into his hand. The kiss was broken and loud moans were released.

"I fucking loved that," Severus said, his eyes opening after a moment of panting. He looked at Harry, whose eyes were still closed and whose breathing was still rapid.

"That was incredible, Sev," Harry said, his other hand finding Severus' free hand. He interwove their fingers, and placed them on the bed. There was a content feeling showing in his actions, and Severus couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to do today, Harry?" Severus asked, looking to him.

"I wouldn't mind spending the day in here," Harry said, smirking a bit. "And as tempting as that sounds, I really need to get some cleaning done around here."

"I supposed you'd like me to help you out," Severus asked, gently squeezing the hand intertwined with his.

"You don't have to, but if you would like to, it would be much appreciated," Harry said, opening his eyes. Severus noticed that they weren't blazing as they had been last night but much calmer, almost as if stones had been set into Harry's eyes. The color was just the color of emeralds, and Severus thought that they were beautiful.

"I would like to help you, Harry," he said, watching the younger man next to him. He gently reached over and ran his fingers along Harry's arm. He noticed the smile on Harry's face and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "But I think before we actually do anything, we need to get a shower in," he said, noting the sheen of sweat on his skin.

"A shower sounds good," Harry said, a mischievous look on his face.

"Separate, though," Severus said, watching the look disappear from Harry's face. "You know what they say about too much of a good thing, Harry."

"I know," he said, getting himself up slowly. "But, you just bring out this side of me that I haven't seen since school."

"I know, Harry," Severus replied. "I enjoy that side immensely, but we have other things that need to be done."

"Alright, do you want to shower first, or should I?" Harry asked, grabbing some clothes off his dresser.

"You can go first," Severus said, still sitting on the bed.

"See you in a bit," Harry said, walking out of the room, towards the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a quick shower on both parts, the new lovers sat in the kitchen enjoying eggs and bacon. Harry had breakfast almost done when Severus had some from the bathroom.

"That smells wonderful, Harry," he said, hugging Harry gently from behind. He could see the smile on Harry's face as he pulled away. "Do you need any help?"

"Could you grab the orange juice?" Harry replied, plating the food and setting it on the table. He grabbed two glasses and set them on the table as well.

"Sure," Severus said, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

"Here we are," Harry said, waving a hand over the fried eggs and bacon. "Not much, but better than nothing."

"It looks wonderful, Harry," Severus said, picking up his fork.

They ate in a comfortable silence. After they had both finished, Severus got up to clear the dishes.

"You don't have to do that, Sev," Harry said, getting up as well. "I can get it."

"Harry, you made breakfast, it's only fair that I clean up," Severus said, grabbing the plates and glasses off the table. "Go get started on your cleaning, I can find you when I'm done here, okay?"

"Alright, Sev," Harry said, smiling. "I'll be in the upstairs office. That place is in horrible shape, and I really need to get it cleaned up."

"I'll see you in a bit," Severus said, kissing Harry quickly.

Harry wandered up to the second floor and into the office. There were dead rats and random garbage all over. He suspected this would take most of the morning, even using magic. He set to work banishing the garbage nearest to him. After about ten minutes, there was a path through the room. He started sifting through boxes, banishing what he didn't need and keeping what he did. He ran across random items from Sirius' school days, and he felt the urge to laugh at a picture of Sirius and his father in stupid clown costumes. He kept a handful of pictures of his parents and the boys, though he wasn't quite sure why.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus had finished the dishes within a few minutes of Harry leaving the kitchen, and he found himself wandering to the bedroom. He chuckled when he saw his shirt hanging off the doorknob and Harry's boxers hanging from the ceiling fan. He couldn't believe the way that Harry made him feel. He felt as though everything that he had ever wanted from a relationship was being given to him in the form of Harry.

"I do not deserve to feel this way," Severus muttered to himself. "I betrayed people. I killed people, innocent people at that!"

He looked around the room, noticing the random clothes, and he picked them up, putting them in a pile by the dresser. He then set about cleaning up the bed. He laughed as he saw the spots that he and Harry had left in the throes of passion both last night and this morning. After he finished in the bedroom about ten minutes later, he wandered off to find Harry hard at work cleaning the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jesus, Sirius liked to keep stupid shit," Harry said, looking into another box of random parchment from school. Harry decided he'd burn these things, and turned to throw the box on the pile of junk to be trashed.

"What are you doing with that?" Severus asked, eyeing the box.

"Getting rid of it, why?" Harry asked, eyeing Severus.

"Just wondering," he replied, and smirked at Harry. "Need some help?"

"Please," Harry said, standing up and wiping the sweat from his brow with his shirt sleeve.

The two men set about working through the junk in the room. Numerous times, one would have to stop for a moment to ask the other whether an item should be kept. After about three hours of work, there were seven boxes to be kept, and seventeen to be trashed. The room was much more tidy, and Harry felt he could use the room as it was intended.

"Looks good, Harry," Severus said, wiping his brow on his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, and it took long enough," Harry said, sighing. "I'm starved."

"Me too," Severus said, getting up. "I'll make lunch, okay?"

"Sure, I'm going to find a place to throw the stuff we're keeping, and I'll be right down," Harry said, smiling.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Severus said, going down to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: So, there's a bit more smut in here, but yeah. It was fun to write._

_There's going to be more appearances by Ron and Hermione soon, so there may be a bit more angst when that happens. Otherwise, it's going to be a progression of the relationship between Harry and Severus._

_R&R, please._

_--kd_

_(PS- I'm going to be gone for roughly a week, and when I get back, I'll throw up a couple more chapters, if I get some reveiws.)_


	9. Old Friendships

Severus set about making lunch as soon as he hit the kitchen. He found a roast in the fridge, but decided to save that for dinner tomorrow night. He then found a left over half chicken. He grabbed the chicken, and he looked around to find something to go with it. He discovered some mashed potatoes and smiled to himself.

"Chicken and potatoes should go over well," he muttered to himself, as he set about fixing the meal up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry looked around the room and noticed a closet that seemed to be empty. He smiled at this and quickly shoved the boxes he was keeping into the small room. When finished, he walked up to the bedroom. He smiled when he saw that it had been cleaned up.

"Severus must have done this," he chuckled, walking over to his dresser. He changed from his long-sleeved work shirt to a tee shirt that he rarely wore these days. He cast a cleaning charm on his pants in an attempt to rid himself of the dust and grime clinging to the fabric. When he deemed himself clean enough, he wandered down to the kitchen.

Harry found his nose to be pleasantly surprised by the scent wafting through the hall as he made his way to the kitchen.

"That smells divine, Sev," Harry said, taking a seat at the table. After a morning of hard work, he was beginning to feel a little sore.

"It will be just a moment more," Severus said, smiling.

"Not a problem," Harry said, getting up to grab the milk from the fridge. He poured himself a glass and downed it quickly. He then grabbed another glass and poured each man a glass of milk to go with the late lunch/early dinner. Severus brought the plates over, and Harry saw the most delicious looking meal ever.

"Here we are," Severus said, taking his seat across from Harry. He smiled as he watched the younger man look at him with pure happiness on his face.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said, picking up his fork. "It looks delicious."

"You're welcome, Harry," Severus replied, smiling.

The men began eating in a comfortable silence, the only noises being forks and knives on the plates and glasses being set on the table. After a few moments, they heard the sound of someone apparating into the living room.

"Who the hell is apparating into my house?" Harry said, setting his silverware on the table. Severus sighed and followed Harry as he left the kitchen.

"Harry, I'm sorry to burst in on you, but I was just visited by a very angry looking Ron," Hermione said, trembling slightly. "I needed to warn you. He's coming over here to fight you. He says you and Severus had a row with his mother in town yesterday, and he's absolutely furious."

"Yeah, we had a row, but she kept saying that it was my fault that everyone died," Harry said, balling his fists next to him. "She called me a fag in front of countless people."

"I will admit to insulting her at the end of the argument, but everything else that was said by Harry or myself was completely calm," Severus said, making himself known to Hermione, who smiled at the sight of him. "She continued to imply that Harry had wanted everyone to fight on his behalf, and refused to see the ignorance behind her words." He slowly moved forward and placed an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I can see how Ron could have believed his mother so easily," Hermione replied, looking around a bit. "He always was rather hotheaded when it came to his family."

"He needs to understand that Harry isn't the man he once was," Severus said, causing Harry to look at him. "He's been through things that greater wizards could have never dreamed of, and he managed the majority of it before he was even of age in our world."

"Yeah, and most of it, Ron was right there with me," Harry said, hurt in his voice. "He should know that I never wanted anything like this to happen to the people I had." He let himself slide out from under Severus' arm as he sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Hermione moved to sit next to him, but Harry quickly shook off any comforting she attempted. She sighed and moved to the armchair across from him.

"Harry, you have an offer of regaining friendship from a schoolmate. I think you should be more welcoming to her," Severus said, moving to sit next to the younger man. Harry looked up, his eyes red and tear streaks on his cheeks.

"I never wanted anyone to die for me," Harry said, his voice thick with regret. "I just wanted to go about my business and kill Voldemort. That's all I wanted."

"We know, Harry," Hermione said, her voice showing some sadness. "We know." Harry threw his head back into his hands and began shaking with violent sobs. Severus looked helplessly at Harry, not knowing what he should do. He looked up to see Hermione also crying. He suddenly felt a protective surge through his body, and he looked up as he heard another person apparate into the kitchen. Severus rose to his feet and made his way to the kitchen. He was not surprised to see an angry Ron.

"Where the hell is Harry?" Ron asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"I do not feel the need to tell you," Severus replied calmly. "He is in this house, but you will not see him until you see reason."

"I see all the reason I need," Ron said, his fists shaking. "The reason to beat him to a bloody pulp for having a row with my mother."

"If you would have learned the facts of this row, you would know that it was I who started it," Severus said, his wand in his hand beneath his jacket.

"Why you," Ron said, getting cut off by a silencing charm.

"You will either calm yourself or leave this house," Severus said, his voice hard. "I will give you time to see Harry when you are not so violently charged." Severus glared at Ron, looking quite a lot like the potions master of his teaching years. He watched as Ron realized that he was dealing with a very strong wizard and let himself calm down.

"What reason do I have to see?" Ron asked, his voice more even than it had been before.

"The facts, Ronald," Severus said, smirking slightly at the flinch Ron gave when he used his full name. "The fact that Harry had never asked anyone to fight for him. The fact that you were beside Harry during most of the events leading up to the war. The fact that Harry was scared more than ever when all those people were fighting for him." He sat in a chair at the table, the dinner lying forgotten at the places Harry and he had occupied a half hour ago. "You need to realize that Harry never wanted any of the things that happened."

"Why the hell should I believe you? You were a fucking spy, for God's sake. You were in Voldemort's pocket!" Ron said, his anger rising again.

"I spent a year living with Harry after the war. I watched him go from the confident young wizard he was into the broken, hurt man he is now," Severus said, his voice hard once again. "I watched as one of the strongest men I have ever known changed before my eyes."

"So you were torturing him!" Ron said, fire alight in his eyes.

"I did not say that. Harry rescued me from the Shrieking Shack that very night, and brought me here. He brought me back to my strength. He cared for me when he wasn't off being the poster boy," Severus said, rising from his chair. "He proved that he had never wanted any of this to happen."

"Yeah, well, um," Ron stuttered, cowering slightly at Severus' stature.

"You will leave, now," Severus said. "When I feel that you have had enough time to contemplate the things I have told you tonight, I will contact you. You will refrain from apparating into this house, and you will **not** entertain ideas of cornering Harry in Diagon Alley or anywhere in London."

"Yes, sir," Ron said, meekly. "I'll be going, then." He then turned on his heel, ran headlong into the wall, steadied himself, and apparated out of the house.

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face. He hated letting that side of him rule, but Ron had just created such a rush of protectiveness over Harry. He slowly made his way back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, looking up from his lap.

"Ron," Severus replied simply, sitting next to Harry. Both Hermione and Harry looked at him bewildered.

"We had a talk, and he left," Severus said. "He won't be coming back without being invited."

"Thank you for dealing with him, Severus," Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said, gently squeezing the other man's hand.

"It was no problem," Severus replied, a small smile on his face.

"I think I'm going to go," Hermione said, slowly rising from her seat.

"Hermione, why not stay for dinner? Severus made chicken, and there's plenty if you'd like some," Harry said, rising as well. He knew the food would be cold, but a quick reheat would be no problem.

"Would that be alright with you, Severus?" Hermione asked, looking a bit timid.

"Of course," Severus said, smiling. Hermione smiled back and followed them to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later, when Hermione had left after a meal and some talking, Harry and Severus found themselves to be very tired. Harry had led Severus to the bedroom. The two had put on pajamas and lied on the bed, Severus holding Harry gently.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with Ron, but I couldn't face him in the state I was in," Harry said, his eyes looking away from Severus.

"It was no problem, Harry," Severus said, hugging him gently. He felt Harry yawn, and he cuddled closer to Severus.

"Good night, Sev," Harry said, sleepily.

"Good night, Harry," Severus said, watching the younger man's body relax as he slipped into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: So, one friendship has been salvaged. Will the other as well?_

_Enjoy_

_--kd_


	10. Happy Birthday, Part 1

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself alone in bed. He sat up and looked around the room. Severus had already gotten up, and he had left Harry a note on his pillow.

_"Harry,_

_I have to run to Diagon Alley to pick something up._

_I'll be back shortly._

_Love,_

_Sev"_

Harry smiled as he noticed that the other man had used the nickname Harry had given him. He got out of bed and changed into jeans and a tee. He ran a hand through his messy hair and wandered to the kitchen in hopes of finding some left over chicken for breakfast. He was happy when he found some and quickly set about preparing his breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus had woken a few hours earlier than expected, but when he remembered what today was, he was happy he could sneak out.

He dressed quietly, and slipped out of the house. He apparated to the entrance to Diagon Alley and found himself wandering the streets, looking for an appropriate gift. He wasn't sure what Harry liked these days, and he found himself wondering if this was a good idea. Something then caught his eye. He walked over to Flourish and Blotts and he found himself surrounded by books on Dark Arts Defense and Quidditch. He smiled as he grabbed a couple of books and paid for them.

He continued wandering around the alley, looking into random shops and finding nothing else of importance. He was walking by the owl shop, when he noticed something. He looked into the shop and saw an owl that bore a striking resemblance to Harry's owl from school. The owl had the same markings in the same places. He was sorely tempted to buy the owl for Harry, but he decided to bring Harry here some day and let him choose an owl.

After a couple hours of wandering, Severus decided to go back to the house. He had the foresight to place a silencing charm around his room, so he could enter the house without making his presence known immediately. He apparated into his room, stored the books in a drawer after he wrapped them, and apparated back on to the street. He then walked in the front door and down to the kitchen.

"Hey Severus, did you find what you needed?" Harry greeted him from the table. He had been in the midst of eating his breakfast.

"Yes, I did, Harry," Severus said, smiling. "Only problem was that I have to wait for it to be delivered to the shop before I can pick it up."

"Oh, I see," Harry said, after swallowing his food. "I made myself breakfast, but I didn't think you'd be home so soon."

"That's quite alright," Severus replied, going to the fridge. "I'll make myself something." He set about frying himself an egg and toasting some bread. He found Harry had peanut butter and jelly. When his toast and egg were done, he smothered one piece of toast in peanut butter and the other in strawberry jelly.

"That looks disgusting, Sev," Harry said, looking appalled. "What the hell is that?"

"A fried egg, peanut butter, and jelly sandwich," Severus said, before taking a huge bite. After he swallowed it, he said, "They're delicious."

"It looks questionable," Harry said, going back to his chicken and potatoes. The two ate in a companionable silence before Harry rose to set to work on another room to be cleaned.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked, as Harry cleared his dishes.

"There's a bedroom on the third floor that needs to be cleaned," Harry replied, starting for the door. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm gently.

"Why not take a day off cleaning?" Severus asked, holding Harry's arm gently. "Let's go do something, just the two of us."

"We could do that," Harry said, thoughtfully. He remembered what today was suddenly and turned bright red. How could he forget it was his birthday?

"I had made plans or this afternoon, if you're willing to give it up," Severus said, standing and bringing Harry close to him. Harry slipped his arms around him. Severus looked to him and said, "We could do something to celebrate."

"That would be nice," Harry said, trying to bury himself into Severus' shirt. He felt stupid that he had forgotten that today was his birthday.

"I'm guessing that you haven't been remembering your birthday," Severus said, holding the younger man to him. He felt Harry shake his head against his chest. "Is there anything you'd like to do right now?"

"Not really," Harry said, looking up slightly. Severus took this opportunity to capture Harry's lips in a kiss.

Harry slowly melted himself into the kiss, opening his lips slightly. Severus slowly moved to slide his tongue into the other man's mouth. Harry moaned softly as he felt his tongue being gently caressed by the older man's tongue. He responded by lightly caressing Severus' back with his fingers, drawing shapes and things. He felt Severus shiver slightly, and he continued moving his hands. Severus brought Harry's attention back to their mouths by lightly biting his tongue. Harry moaned softly at this, and he felt a hand slipping down his side. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his ass and jumped when it was squeezed.

Severus smiled into the kiss as his hand gently squeezed Harry's ass, and he slowly brought his hand back up to rest on Harry's hip. Harry drew him closer by slowly slipping his arms around Severus' neck. The kiss lasted a few minutes more, before Severus pulled back.

"How about we get to the plans I have for today," Severus said, slowly releasing Harry from his grasp.

"Sure," Harry said, taking Severus' hand in his.

The two men walked out of the house and down the street to the afternoon's activities.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: This is part one of Severus' birthday surprise for Harry's Birthday._

_I'll throw up the rest of the story once I finish up the prequel, so it may be a short while. I've got a couple chapters left in that, and my mojo has been off and on lately._

_Reviews are appriciated, even though I'm horrible about responding to them. I will make a special announcement at the end of my story thanking all of you who have reviewed._

_--kd_


	11. Happy Birthday, Part 2

_A/N: Just a warning, there is slash sex in this chapter, so if you don't like it, don't read it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry let Severus guide him after they had left the house. He still felt foolish that he had forgotten his birthday. He couldn't believe that he was twenty-two already. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he had killed Voldemort once and for all.

"Well, we've got a couple hours before the plans actually start, so how about we go to Diagon Alley?" Severus said, making Harry snap out of his thoughts.

"That sounds fun," Harry said, smiling to the man. Luckily, Severus hadn't noticed the look in Harry's eyes. There was a depressing mix of sadness and self-loathing in Harry's green eyes.

They made their way through the cobbled streets, looking in store windows. Severus made a couple comments, and all Harry could manage were nods in respones. Severus noticed that Harry wasn't himself, and they sat down outside a diner with a light lunch in front of them.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Severus said, looking concerned.

"Oh, nothing, Sev," Harry said, averting his eyes. Severus captured his chin in his hand and brought their eyes to meet.

"Harry," he said, softly, "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me."

"It's just that I've been thinking about these last couple years, and I feel like I wasted four years of my life doing what I wanted without thinking of other people. I spent so many nights sitting in the living room, curled around myself, thinking of nothing," Harry said, casting his eyes down. "I just...I feel so stupid."

"Harry," Severus said, kneeling next to him. "That's not stupid. You went from being the hero of the wizarding world to whipping boy of the Ministry." He paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around the other man. "I'm so sorry you had to be alone after that." He felt Harry lay his head on his shoulder. He kissed Harry's cheek softly, before gently moving Harry so they could stand up.

"I love you, Sev," Harry said, taking his hand gently.

"I love you too, Harry," Severus replied, gently squeezing Harry's hand. "Well, we've got to be going. Big plans coming up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After an afternoon of movies and fine dining, Harry was in much better spirits. He and Severus had enjoyed one of Harry's favorite movies in a theater that they had all to themselves. After the movie, Severus had reservations at an exclusive restaurant that was sure to be completely booked.

The two men entered the house laughing. They had had a little too much wine with dinner. Harry could barely keep his hands off his lover while they walked back to the house.

"Harry, I've never seen you this way," Severus said, gasping as he felt a hand travel down his chest. He definately wasn't complaining.

"I know, Sev," Harry said, his hand coming to rest on the bulge forming in Severus' slacks. "I want you, now." He emphisized his point by squeezing the rapidly hardening flesh in his hand.

"Hold on, Harry," Severus said, pulling Harry off him slightly. "I have a couple things I want to give you, before we lose track of time and ourselves."

"But, Severus," Harry whined, drawing out the other man's name. Severus found that highly arousing, but it would have to wait.

"I'll be right back," Severus said, dashing towards the stairs. He hastily stripped off his jacket and threw it at the coat rack in the entrance area. He dashed to his room and grabbed Harry's presents. He ran back to the living room as fast as he could. He was pleasantly surprised to see Harry with his shirt open sitting on the couch, his legs spread and his hand lazily drawing circles on his chest. If there hadn't been gifts in his hands, Severus would have taken him right then.

"Here," he said, lamely, holding the parcels out to Harry. He walked over and sat next to Harry.

"What are these?" Harry said, his hand stopping the movements it had been making on his chest.

"Birthday gifts," Severus said, smiling.

"You didn't have to, Sev," Harry said, carefully picking one of the two packages up. He smiled as he tore the wrappings off and found one of the Quidditch books he'd seen earlier. "Thank you, Sev," he said, placing the book on the table and picking up the other one. He ripped the paper off this one as well and was even more surprised to see another of the books he had been eyeing up today.

"These are incredible, Sev," Harry said, looking to him. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Severus said, before being cut off by Harry's lips on his. He eagerly returned the passion Harry put into the kiss by entering his mouth and caressing his tongue.

Harry began sitting back, so Severus moved to be kneeling in front of him. As he moved, he slowly began kissing down Harry's neck and chest. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Severus started undoing Harry's belt and pants as he gently bit Harry's nipple. This drew a slight moan from the younger man, so Severus bit the other and got much the same reaction. His hands began slowly working Harry's pants and boxers down as his lips continued to torture the man before him.

"God, Sev," Harry groaned. "That feels incredible..." This caused Severus to smile to himself. He continued his slow line of kisses along Harry's torso, drawing it out more. He felt Harry's hands run through his hair, and Harry groaned again. Severus decided it would be a good time to kiss Harry's head, lingering a bit.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, not expecting the action. Severus licked up and down Harry's length, gently holding Harry's hips from bucking too wildly. He continued to lick for a short while, before suddenly taking the head into his mouth. He ran his tongue around it a few times, drawing deep moans from Harry, who's head was thrown back. The hands in Severus' hair gripped tighter, but made no movements to move his head. Harry had given himself to Severus in every way. Severus began sucking in earnest, wanting to bring Harry the greatest amount of pleasure he could manage. By the groans coming from his lover, Severus must have been doing something right.

"Shit, Sev," Harry groaned, before tensing up and spilling himself down Severus' throat. Severus eagerly swallowed as much as he could, a few drops leaking from his mouth and running down his chin. He gently licked Harry clean before pushing himself up to see Harry's face.

"I must say," Severus began, getting cut off once again by Harry's lips. This time, Harry entered his mouth, tasting himself on Severus' tongue. This time it was Severus who moaned, as he felt Harry's fingers deftly opening his shirt. Harry continued the intense kiss, sliding Severus' shirt off his shoulders.

Harry stood, gently pulling Severus with him. He then sat Severus where he had been. He trailed soft kisses along Severus' neck and chest, his hands undoing Severus' belt and pants quickly. Severus lifted his hips so that Harry could slide his clothing off. Harry's hand found Severus' cock, grasping it gently. This caused Severus' head to go back, breaking the kiss. He groaned loudly, his hips trembling as he fought to keep them still. Harry slowly slid himself down to Severus' lap, planting a breif kiss on his head.

"Shit," Severus groaned, his hips trembling more. Harry smiled as he licked along Severus' length. He heard a string of profanities from Severus' mouth and popped the head into his mouth, savoring the taste.

"For fuck's sake, Harry," Severus groaned, his fingers running through Harry's hair. Harry started to bob his head up and down Severus' length, occassionally letting his teeth graze the sensitive flesh. These actions brought a hissing exhale from Severus, whose hips were still trembling. Harry began sucking more fiercly, causing Severus to lose his concentration and his hips started to buck slightly into Harry's mouth. Harry placed a hand at the base of Severus' cock, preventing too much from going into his mouth.

"Harry," Severus groaned out, before emptying himself into Harry's awaiting mouth. Harry swallowed as fast as he could, preventing any from spilling from his mouth. After licking Severus clean, he crawled up onto the couch, next to Severus.

"I love you, Sev," Harry said, running his fingertips along his chest.

"God, I love you, too, Harry," Severus said, pulling Harry in for another kiss. This time the tongue war raged on for a few minutes, neither giving in. Severus eventually took the upper hand, savoring the mingled flavors on their tongues. He felt himself growing hard again, and he slowly ran a hand along Harry's body to his cock, feeling that it was already hard again. Slowly, Harry drew away form the kiss, looking into Severus' eyes.

"What would you say if I asked you to fuck me, right here, on the floor?" Harry asked, slowly moving to lay on the floor. He made sure to brush against Severus as much as possible as he moved, with his hand grazing his hard cock. He could see Severus' eyes hungrily taking in his naked body.

"Shit, Harry, I don't know who'd be able to resist you," Severus said, climbing over Harry on the floor. He leaned down and kissed Harry gently, just enjoying the feel of their lips together. He slowly pulled back after a moment to look at the man he was above. He took in Harry's muscled chest, his strong arms, and his delicious meat. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Definately, Severus," Harry replied, grabbing something out of his pants pocket. "I've never felt more comfortable with anyone in my life." Severus felt a cool sensation on his cock and realized that Harry was applying lubricant to him. He took the bottle after sitting back on his knees. He applied a generous amount to Harry's entrance, massaging it gently with his fingers.

"Oh yeah," Harry moaned, writhing slightly from the sensations he was experiencing. He inhaled sharply as he felt one of Severus' fingers enter him, but soon relaxed as he became used to the feeling. After a moment, he felt another finger enter him, and suddenly felt something intense.

"Oh god, Sev," Harry groaned, arching his hips. "That was incredible. Do it again!" Severus smiled as he stroked Harry's prostate again. It drew another passionate groan and arching of Harry's hips. He started scissoring his fingers, stretching Harry gently. He watched as Harry squirmed beneath him, savoring the sounds he was hearing.

"Severus, please, fuck me," Harry said, his eyes glazed over with love. "Please." Severus lined himself up, and slowly began to enter his lover.

"Shit, yeah," Harry groaned, reaching up to pull Severus to him. He kissed Severus passionately, matching each thrust Severus made. Their tongues danced as Severus sped his movements up. Harry moaned into the kiss, enjoying the closeness he was feeling with Severus immensely. He felt Severus speed up even more and a hand slip between them to stroke his cock.

"Oh god," Harry cried, drawing himself away from the kiss. Severus worked his cock skillfully, wanting to bring Harry to climax before he let go. When he felt Harry tighten around him and his cock twitch before he spilled his seed on his chest, Severus groaned and pounded into Harry one last time, emptying himself into Harry's body. He held himself above Harry, panting slightly.

"Happy birthday, love," Severus said, kissing Harry's forehead.

"That was the greatest birthday present I could have ever gotten," Harry said, between heavy breaths. "Was it good?"

"Oh, god, yes, Harry," Severus said, slowly slipping out of Harry and laying next to him on the rug. "You were incredible." He took Harry into his arms and held him close. Harry buried his head in Severus' shoulder.

"You're sure it was good?" Harry asked again, his eyes a bit scared.

"God, Harry, that was the best sex I've ever had," Severus said, hugging Harry tightly.

"I love you," Harry said, after kissing Severus breifly. He snuggled into Severus' arms, not wanting to move. He felt Severus grab a pillow and a blanket, and he felt them being covered up.

"I love you too," Severus said, kissing Harry's forehead again, before snuggling against Harry and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: So, there are only a couple more chapters after this._

_I hope it wasn't written too badly, seeing as it's my first time writing this._

_Enjoy!_

_--kd_


	12. Rekindling a Romance

Severus woke early the next morning, a throbbing pain in his right hip. He opened his eyes and looked around. He then remembered the events of the previous evening and why he and Harry were sleeping on the living room floor. He slowly moved himself from the floor, and lifted Harry easily into his arms. He carried his young lover to the bedroom, and laid him on the bed.

"_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep_," Severus thought to himself as he slipped into bed next to Harry. He took his lover into his arms and drifted into a peaceful sleep once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke a few hours later, lazily looking around the room. He sat up quickly when he realized he was in his bedroom.

"_Was last night a dream?_" Harry thought to himself. He then looked at Severus, noticing the man had woken up.

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked, looking genuinely confused.

"I brought you up here earlier this morning, after I had woken up the first time," Severus said, sitting up and pulling Harry to him. He held Harry in his arms, kissing his forehead softly. "Everything that occurred last night was real, and I have to say it was incredible."

"I love you, Sev," Harry said, snuggling into his lover's arms.

"I love you too, Harry, Severus replied, holding Harry to him.

"I'm really hungry," Harry said, slipping his arms around Severus. "But I'm way too comfy to move."

"Well, I'm probably as hungry as you are, and I'm too comfortable to move as well," Severus said, chuckling. "That poses a bit of a problem for us, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Harry said, leaning against the other man. He closed his eyes, relaxing. Severus happily held his lover as the two sat together on the bed, basking in the love between them. Suddenly, there was a sharp tapping on the window, causing Harry to jump away from Severus.

"What the hell is that?" Severus asked, looking at the window.

"It's Pigwidgeon," Harry replied, his voice hard. "It's Ron's owl."

"I told him not to contact us," Severus said, getting up and letting the owl into the room. The owl swooped to Harry, dropped the scroll into his lap, and flew back out the window. Harry looked at the parchment in his lap disapprovingly, but in the end, he opened it and read the letter. He then threw the letter across the room and sighed aggrivatedly.

"God damned Weasley son-of-a-bitch," Harry exclaimed, his anger getting the best of him. "I need to write back and tell him to fuck the hell off."

"What did he say?" Severus asked, pulling a pair of pajama pants on.

"Oh, 'Snape is no good for you, Harry.' 'Snape's controlling you, that's why he's there.' 'Hermione hates me and it's all your fault!' What a load of rubbish!" Harry said, getting up and searching for a pair of pajama pants to put on.

"He needs to fuck off, and he needs to realize that we're not going to break up for him," Severus said, putting his arms around his lover's waist from behind. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Sev," Harry said, leaning against him. The two men went to the kitchen in just pajama pants. Harry set about finding some eggs to fry up while Severus made toast. When his toast was done, Severus once again coated one piece in peanut butter and the other in strawberry jam. He lightly buttered Harry's, knowing his preference. Harry finished the eggs and slid them onto a plate, allowing Severus to take one for his sandwich.

"How the hell can you eat that?" Harry asked, looking at Severus' sandwich. "That looks absolutely dreadful."

"Harry, have you ever tried it?" Severus asked, sitting at the table.

"Well, no, but it just looks nasty," Harry said, sitting next to him. Severus held the sandwich out to Harry, and he carefully took a bite. He chewed thoughtfully and decided that next time they had eggs, he'd try one.

"Well, what do you think?" Severus asked, chuckling.

"Its not too bad, but it's still weird," Harry replied, starting into his two fried eggs.

The men ate their breakfast quickly and decided to get dressed. They'd be tackling the upstairs today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Harry and Severus found themselves walking to the kitchen once again, this time after thoroughly cleaning a bedroom that hadn't been used in at least a decade.

"How about I whip up a pizza?" Harry asked, glancing at Severus.

"Sounds good," Severus said. "Will you need any help?"

"Um, yeah, could you dice some onion and green pepper?" Harry replied, starting on making dough from scratch.

"No problem," Severus replied, getting to the task quickly. He went about the dicing manually, seeing as Harry was manually making the dough. He managed to finish quickly, due to his extensive potions background. He then watched Harry toss the dough up into the air a few times, catching it skillfully.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that?" Severus asked.

"Summer between fifth and sixth year, I worked at a pizza place for a while, and I just picked it up," Harry replied, placing the dough on a pizza board he had bought a few years ago. "It was a fun job, and I really enjoyed it." He then set about grabbing the sauce from the cupboard and applying it to the crust skillfully as well. Severus felt compelled to shred the cheese before Harry asked him, and when it was time, presented Harry with it.

"Here you go," Severus said, handing Harry a dish filled with cheese.

"Thanks Sev," Harry replied, smiling. He sprinkled the cheese over the sauce, followed by the onions and green peppers. He then looked in the fridge for some pepperoni he kept on hand. He then placed them on the pizza and smiled at his work.

"That looks awesome, Harry," Severus said, smiling to him. He then took the board and carefully slid the pizza off and into the brick oven he found.

"Thanks, Sev," Harry replied, starting to clean up. He magicked the dishes to do themselves and sat at the table. He glanced around, sighed, and leaned back in his chair. Severus took the seat across from him and studied Harry's face.

"What's on your mind, Har?" Severus asked.

"Just remembering the first meeting I attended here and such," Harry said. He then looked at Severus. "Did you call me Har?"

"I thought it only fitting seeing as you've taken to calling me Sev," Severus said, smirking at the younger man. He then found himself being pulled to lean over the table before his lips met Harry's briefly.

"Thank you," Harry said, sitting back in his chair.

"No problem," Severus replied, sitting back in his chair.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a short while, waiting for the pizza to finish cooking. When the smell of pepperoni and cheese filled Harry's nose, he went over to the brick oven. Carefully, he slid the pizza onto the pizza board and placed it on the table. Severus cut it into eighths, and the two dug into the fresh pizza. After eating their fill, Harry put the leftover pizza into a dish, covered it with plastic wrap, and put it into the fridge.

"That was delicious, Harry," Severus said, standing up.

"Thanks, Severus," Harry said, smiling. "I thought it was a good idea."

"Definitely," Severus said, walking to the door. "Shall we hit the other room upstairs?"

"Yeah, let's get it over with," Harry said, following Severus up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About five hours, and six breaks, later, Harry and Severus collapsed onto the sofa. There had been way more useless crap in the second third floor bedroom than they had expected.

"Good God, Sirius kept useless shit," Harry said, closing his eyes and laying his head against the back of the sofa.

"That he did, Harry," Severus said, copying the man next to him. "I think we take a couple days break after that."

"Agreed," Harry said, slowly getting up. He started to move away from the couch before being pulled into Severus' lap.

"I need to do something," Severus said, before kissing Harry passionately. Harry was caught off guard but quickly gave himself over to the feelings. He returned Severus' kiss passionately, slipping his tongue into Severus' mouth. The two kissed for a short while, before Severus slowly pulled away.

"That was nice," Harry said, opening his eyes slowly.

"Definitely," Severus said, letting Harry get up. "You made lunch, how bout I make dinner?"

"Sounds good," Harry said, holding his hand to Severus. Severus took Harry's hand as he got up, and the two walked to the kitchen. "Are you going to need any help?"

"I don't think so. I know what I want to do, so you can just watch," Severus said, leading Harry to a chair.

"Alright," Harry said, taking a seat. He then watched as Severus moved about the kitchen, putting a little of this in that pot and a little of that in this pot. He was amazed at the ease Severus had in the kitchen, and when he thought about it, it made sense. Cooking was a lot like brewing.

"Okay, we've got about a half hour wait," Severus said, sitting next to Harry.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked, looking at Severus.

"I'm not sure," Severus said, looking at Harry. He slowly pulled Harry to him, just holding the younger man in his arms. Harry just leaned against Severus, enjoying the closeness he felt when he was held. The two sat like this, just enjoying the feel of the other on them. After about twenty minutes, Severus kissed Harry softly. The kiss was soft and sensual, in contrast with the kisses the night before. After a couple moments, Severus pulled away.

"I think dinners done," Severus said, looking to the stove. He let go of Harry and got up to look at the food. Harry made to follow but was gently pushed back into his chair. "You just wait here, Har."

"Alright," Harry said, sitting back down. He watched as Severus crossed to the stove and carefully made each of them a plate. When he placed them on the table, Harry's nose was filled with aromas that he had never smelled before. There was pork, garlic mashed potatoes and a vegetable medley.

"I hope you like it," Severus said, sitting next to Harry.

"Oh, god, Sev, this smells amazing," Harry said, picking up his fork. He was amazed at the taste of the food. It was so well cooked. "This is the best food I've ever had."

"Thank you, Har," Severus said, starting into his own food.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the only noises being the silverware on the plates. After they had finished, Severus magicked the dishes to do themselves, and the two men went into the living room. Harry had recently had a TV delivered, and when they sat down, he flipped through the channels to find something to watch.

"What the hell is this?" Severus asked, about ten minutes into a random movie.

"It's one of the most famous movies in the muggle world," Harry said, looking at Severus. "It's a story told on video instead of with words."

"It looks atrocious," Severus said, looking at Harry. He gently ran his hand through Harry's hair, his eyes showing his love for the younger man. Harry smiled to him, and he slowly moved to lean against Severus. He let himself sag against his lover as he looked up to Severus.

Severus looked down to Harry and slowly leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met in a slow, soft kiss. There was no urgency behind it, just two lovers sharing a kiss. Harry slowly turned and slid his arms around Severus' neck, pulling himself closer to him. Severus slid his arms around Harry, slowly pulling the other man flat against himself. He slowly slid his tongue against Harry's lips, asking for permission to enter. Harry slowly opened his lips, lightly sucking the other man's tongue into his mouth. The kiss continued slow and sensual for a short while, before Severus pulled away.

"I love you, Harry," Severus said, opening his eyes and looking to the man in his arms.

"I love you too, Severus," Harry replied, resting his head on Severus' shoulder. He slid his arms down Severus' body, locking them around his waist. His eyes remained closed, and he just enjoyed the feelings he felt form himself and Severus.

They watched the end of the movie, and Severus stood up.

"How about we hit the hay?" he asked, holding his hand to Harry.

"That sounds good," Harry replied, taking Severus' hand and following him to the bedroom.

The two men got back into their pajama pants and climbed into bed. Severus took Harry into his arms, and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: This is a rather long chapter, but I think I'm nearing the end of this. There will be one, maybe two chapters after this._

_Anyway, review please?_

_--kd_


	13. Looking to the Future

About three months had passed, wherein Harry and Severus had gotten the remainder of Grimmauld Place cleaned up and made inhabitable. There had been a couple of fights, and a couple of intense make-ups.

Harry was sitting in the living room, looking through pamphlets to find a job. He and Severus had more than enough to live off of for a short while, but he wanted to be able to save as much of that money as he could. So far, he had avoided any and every thing to do with the Ministry, still harboring some contempt towards the way that had treated him. He had three offers already, but he wanted a variety.

Severus was in the office, working on his latest project. He was writing a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts, using his first hand experience. He was approximately halfway done at this point, and was set on finishing it. He had used a number of notes that he had found in the house, and he had contacted a handful of people who had first hand experience with the Dark Arts.

After about three steady hours of working on his book, Severus decided to see how Harry was doing. He made his way to the living room and walked in.

"How goes the job search, Harry?" Severus asked, sitting on the couch next to Harry.

"I've got seven offers, all that I'm not really interested in," Harry replied, looking to him. "Everyone just wants my name associated with their business."

"Well, when you defeat a dark wizard like Voldemort, you're bound to have more fame than you want," Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. "I bet it doesn't help that you're still referred to as 'the boy who lived' by the majority of the wizarding population."

"I hate that the only thing people want from me is my fame," Harry said, leaning against Severus, absently playing with his ring. "I want to just be a normal person."

"You're normal, in the eyes of muggles, Harry," Severus said, uncrossing his arms and slipping one around Harry's shoulders. "Why not get a muggle job? You can always convert the money to wizarding money."

"That's a great idea, Severus," Harry said, hugging him gently. "I'll start looking tomorrow, I'm tired of looking for a job."

"Alright," Severus said, hugging Harry gently. He noticed that the ring he had given Harry a few months ago was on his finger. "You know that ring I gave you?"

"You mean this one?" Harry asked, holding his left hand out to show Severus the ring.

"That's the one," Severus said, gently removing it from Harry's hand. He got down on one knee in front of the couch, holding Harry's left hand in his right. "Would you do me the honor of being my husband?"

"Oh, Severus, of course," Harry replied, watching the ring slide back onto his finger. "Oh, Severus!" he cried, flinging himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Severus said, kissing Harry gently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: __There is going to be a rewrite of the first part of the story. The prequel is finished, and will begin posting in the near future, most likely after I finish the rewrite and repost those chapters._

_Thanks to all the people who did reveiw this story. It's been a good bit of help._

_Thanks to everyone who favorited this story. It's pretty awesome having my first story faved so quickly._

_--kd_


End file.
